


An empty street.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake answers Adam's feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	An empty street.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LydiaLevine222](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LydiaLevine222), [ShevineTrash222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevineTrash222/gifts).



> Hey, I'm kinda of having a trouble reaching both your profile and works. Anyways, I hope you're doing great. :)

It's late at night. Streets of Oklahoma are lifeless, dark and cold.

Blake has invited Adam to his home town,Oklahoma. And so far they've stayed there for three weeks, and are staying for another one. 

Although it's Adam's first time here, but Blake has showed him enough to know that the road they are taking is the longest for Blake's house, and honestly Adam has no idea why Blake has decided to take it.

He wants to ask him, but the awkwardness and intensity between them zipped his mouth, and forced him to walk with him in silence.

He is walking a step away, following the big guy. Staring at the ground moving away beneath his feet, he recalls a conversation he had earlier with the older guy. A conversation he wishes that they have never had.

' Blake, I love you' Adam said that night, after staring at Blake's face for so long, admiring his features, noticing the smallest details and loving them. After a tough battle between his mind and his heart, his heart that wants to touch his face, caress his hair, kiss his lips…

Blake was sitting next to him, downloading county songs from I.tunes as if he'd just discovered it. 'I love you too buddy' Blake said patting his back and laughing.

'No. I-love-you' Adam looked him in the eyes pressing on every word, letting Blake know what kind of love he has for him.

He still remembers the pure shock in Blake's eyes, the way he carefully pulled his hand away off his back, and the way he adjusted to keep an inch between them after they were glued to each other's side.

He remembers how painful it was hearing Blake saying that he doesn't think of him that way. That he only sees him as a friend.  
Adam had seen it coming a long time ago, but he never imagined that it would actually hurt that much.

'Give me some time to think about it' Blake told him looking at the floor, after Adam almost shed tears in front of him.

….

He is lost in his thoughts when a warm hand tightens on his. It's Blake's.

He looks at him, too surprised to talk, too busy staring at the man he loves to breathe, and too scared to think that it's real.

He blinks twice, "Blake?" He calls, almost whispers, a hint of tears shone in the dark, because, it feels unreal, like a dream, a fantasy. It feels like everything he has ever wanted. It feels like Blake.

"This street is usually empty at night. Oklahoma isn't really okay with two grown up men holding hands"

Adam doesn't respond and just stare at Blake with agape lips. 

"Does this answer your question?" Blake asks intertwining their fingers then pulls Adam closer.

"You don't have to" Adam starts, "you don't have to do this just to make me feel better"

"Adam, I love you too" he confesses ignoring Adam's words. "I only needed someone to make me realize it"

Adam's eyes got filled with tears, so he ducks his face to hide them. "I…." He couldn't talk, his throat feels so tight.

"Aww" Blake lets Adam's hand then spreads his arms around the smaller guy, and Adam snakes his arms around his waist clinching onto his clothes crying into his chest. "You love me too. I know" he chuckles pressing a kiss to Adam's temple. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a time ago, and i kinda forgot about it hahaha. Hope it'e fine.


End file.
